chasinglifefandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Ortiz
Natalie Ortiz is the secret daughter of Thomas Carver and the half-sister of April and Brenna Carver. Biography Season 1 Natalie was first shown in the "Pilot" episode, when she visited her father's grave on his birthday while his eldest daughter, April, was there. April tried to ask her questions but Natalie was spooked and ran off to her rented car and drove away. April managed to take a photo of the number plate of the car Natalie was driving. The next day in the office, April's coworker Danny Gupta traced the plate number and told her Natalie's name. When April finally decided to investigate her in "The Family That Lies Together", she found out that Natalie lived in Florida, on the same street as what her father claimed to be his "writing retreat". When she went through Thomas's things, she found a photo of him with George and Natalie, furthering her suspicions that she really was his daughter. She confronted George about it, and he confirmed that she had been born out of an affair her father had with another woman. When Brenna found out about her (after she saw Natalie's photo in April's drawer in "Death Becomes Her", Brenna visited her during a trip to Florida with her girlfriend, Greer, in hopes of getting her tested for April's bone marrow transplant. At first, Natalie rejected Brenna's offer, though she later agreed to go out with Brenna and Greer to talk after she was told that April had leukemia. She took them to a club with her friends, where Greer got sick and possibly drugged. Brenna accused Natalie of possibly drugging her by spiking her drink (something she later assured Brenna she didn't do), and Natalie just laughed at the situation. She then expressed her contempt for her and April for being the children Thomas recognized, and she also revealed that their mother, Sara, knew about her and had even met her. During April's remission, in "Next April", she suggested reaching out to Natalie to find out if she could be a match for her bone marrow transplant and, thus, a better prospective donor. Sara, despite her reluctance, agreed and reached out to Natalie's mother, Olivia. Olivia then agreed and they went to Boston together. She agreed to get tested, and she was revealed to be a half-bone marrow match for April. However, upon finding out in "Guess Who's Coming to Donate" that the transplant involves an invasive surgery, she began having doubts. Some time before her return to Florida with her mother, she invited Brenna to a tailgate party. The pair ended up having a good time, but during a confrontation with Sara before their planned dinner, she found out that Brenna only agreed to go with her to get her to change her mind about the surgery. Though Natalie was hurt, she decided to proceed with the donation after a conversation with April. She also decided to stay in Boston for a while, during which she became more acquainted with her half-sisters. She decided to extend her stay in Boston even further when she decided she liked being there in "Cancer Friends With Benefits". Natalie then met and began dating April's ex-boyfriend, Dominic Russo. Season 2 In "A View from the Ledge", Natalie confronted Dominic about his feelings for April. After confirming that he still loved her, Natalie ended the relationship. Trivia *She and April are the only family members who know about Brenna's abortion. The only other people who know are Ford, Greer, and Kieran. Category:Characters